¿Activo?
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: ¿Realmente el pensaba ser el activo? [Ereri/BL/Mención de Sexo (?)/ Proximamente Levizuela/One-Shot]


**Buenas~ He vuelto con un nuevo One-shot de lo mas cortito (?) pero es que estaba terriblemente aburrida. TERRIBLEMENTE D': y sha saben, cuando me aburro a mi cerebro se le ocurren ideas para One-shots.**

**No es muy largo, así que meh (?) espero que les guste. Es la historia de como Levi se volvió adicto al sexo salvaje con Eren (?)**

* * *

><p>El pelinegro se dirigía a paso lento y moderado hacia el sótano donde residía le chico titán. Ya hace días lo había notado claramente…<p>

El deseo en esos ojos color verde.

Ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo, desde que lo conoció supo que le atraía al mocoso, pero por suerte no era como los anteriores hombres que se le habían insinuado, él era tranquilo y se mantenía a distancia, con pequeños gestos. No se sobrepasaba o trataba de seducirlo de maneras estúpidas (porque una vez un tipo trató de comer "sensualmente" para atraerlo) aunque se ponía bastante nervioso cuando se acercaba, o incluso se sonrojaba mucho cuando le llamaba.

Así que por eso, ahora mismo estaba camino a la celda que mantenía cautivo al castaño.

El pelinegro había decidido darle una oportunidad, aunque nunca lo había hecho con algún hombre, ya había estado con bastantes mujeres y averiguó un poco. Además hace tiempo que no se conseguía una cogida decente. Sonará bizarro, pero la calidad de las prostitutas va bajando cada vez más.

Abrió la puerta de la celda. El de ojos verdes reaccionó inmediatamente ya que no estaba del todo dormido, y se sentó, pero no esperaba ser tumbado fuertemente a nueva cuenta por el intruso en su celda.

-Mocoso.

-¿Sargento?-. Preguntó el moreno sorprendido. Si no hubiera sido por la oscuridad se hubiera visto el claro color rojo en sus mejillas.

-Voy a cumplir lo que tanto quieres-. Le habló seductoramente, para luego besarlo demandantemente. El castaño correspondió un poco sorprendido y temeroso al principio, pero luego tomó el ritmo y enredó gustosamente su lengua con la ajena de la pequeña persona encima de él.

El pelinegro acariciaba el bien formado torso del chico por encima de la tela, y luego sintió un par de manos firmes agarrar su trasero para apretarlo.

Algo andaba mal.

Oh claro, el mocoso nunca dijo "Seré al que se la metan por el culo" y ahora sería él al que le rompieran las caderas en una follada.

Trató de levantarse y salir de allí, porque oh no, no entregaría el culo. Pero el de ojos verdes fue mucho más rápido, jalándolo del brazo hasta aprisionarlo en la cama.

-¿Dónde va, Sargento?-. Le preguntó con un tono juguetón. El pelinegro trató de forcejear pero, aunque no pareciera, el chico en ese momento era el más fuerte. El joven titán se inclinó para pasar su lengua libidinosamente por el cuello lechoso del mayor.

-Pensé que sería el activo-. Gruñó, y contuvo un jadeo cuando sintió la mano de Eren apretando su trasero nuevamente. El menor rió y le miro a los ojos.

-Pero que dice, Sargento. Obviamente yo seré el activo-. Le sonrió y el pequeño cuerpo debajo de él tembló.

-Suéltame…

-Nop-. Lo besó a nueva cuenta, comenzándolo a desnudar. Esa sí que sería una velada divertida.

-o-

Sintió como un pecho moreno se pegaba a su espalda lechosa. Lo habían jodido, le habían abierto las piernas. Y mierda que le había gustado.

Ahora tenía un chico titán durmiendo felizmente, abrazándolo por la cintura. Sentía el miembro dormido de su acompañante presionar entre sus nalgas, y mierda, se estaba excitando. Una voz ronca y susurrante le habló detrás.

-¿Y Sargento? ¿Qué no iba a ser el activo?-. Le dijo juguetón el de ojos verdes en el oído del mayor.

-Eren. Desde ahora siempre serás el activo-. Le dijo decidido. Porque oh no, luego de esa noche no dejaría ir la satisfactoria verga que le había hecho tocar el cielo tan fácilmente.

-¿Perdone?

-Siempre-. Finalizó la conversación. El moreno detrás de él sonrió y se pegó a su nuca.

-Sus deseos son mis órdenes, Sargento.

* * *

><p>No hay mucho que decir xDDD sinceramente no espero que dejen reviews en esta cosa.<p>

Así que esta vez no los amenazaré uwu

En mi página (link en mi perfil) estamos haciendo un evento de fanfics :D así que ¡pasense y inscribanse! Es con temática de Noche de brujas. Boo~

Patatapandicornio


End file.
